


I Know You Want It

by beaniebabyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Fingering, Jock!Harry, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Smut, Spanking, bottom!Louis, enjoy it's my first one, harrytop, slight body worship, slutty!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaniebabyharry/pseuds/beaniebabyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is the captain of the (American) football team, Louis is the school slut but Harry is all he’s ever wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Want It

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever smut fic, so I’m kinda nervous on how it turned out and idk if it’s shit or not. Feedback would be nice!

You could say that Louis is a bit of a slut. He’s practically slept with everyone in the school, of the male gender, at least. But there was only one guy that Louis really wanted: Harry Styles, captain of the football team and the guy of Louis’ dreams. He had no idea why Harry hadn’t ever tried to hit on him when everyone already has, although, Louis doesn’t like to brag even though he knows how good he looks. Even if Louis hasn’t had Harry yet, he’s determined to break him down and Louis knows that if he could, he would give up all of his one night stands and random fucks for just Harry in a heartbeat. 

Niall says that he’s completely pathetic but he really couldn’t care less (and really, he needs to get a new best friend) because he just wants Harry so, so bad. He’s just so damn perfect.

Right now is no different as Louis watched the football players during their practice, unashamedly staring as Harry’s biceps flex when he throws the ball, how his leg muscles worked as he ran and his cute little butt clenching. Really, if Louis stares any harder he won’t be able to blink ever again.

"You look like a right slag." Louis tore his gaze away from the (wonderful) view on the field to acknowledge his best friend as he sat down next to him on the bleachers.

He smirked as he returned his gaze to the field, “That’s the point, Nialler. Besides, you’re no better than me.” Niall is bi- opposed to Louis being gay- so he had more range than him, although he hadn’t slept around as much as Louis.

"Whatever. What are you doing anyway? Stalking your pray?"

"Something like that," he mumbled watching closely as Harry drank from his water bottle, his Adam’s apple bobbing each time he swallowed and, ugh, Louis just wanted to ruin that lovely expanse of pale skin with dark bruises showing everyone that Harry is his and only his.

Louis was so consumed on his own thoughts, he barely noticed that Harry had stopped drinking and looked over to the bleachers where they sat, smirking since he had caught Louis staring at him. Louis was unfazed by this, he just slyly smirked back and waved to him with a wiggle of his fingers. Harry’s smile widened, his dimples becoming more prominent before he turned around and went back to practice. 

"Ya know, I think today’s the day, Ni. I can feel it."

Niall rolled his eyes at his friend’s statement, “What is today?”

"Today, Niall, is the day that I get into the pants of Harry Styles."

He snorted resulting in a glare from Louis. “And how do you expect to do that?”

"Surprise him, of course."

————————————————

Practice was over two hours later and Louis planned to corner harry in the locker room because everyone knows that the captain is always the last one out. Harry had just gotten out of the shower, hair still slightly wet and a towel wrapped securely around his waist as he made his way to his locker. Louis leaned on the doorway enjoying the view of Harry’s long torso, tattoos scattered all over, while he went through his locker before clearing his throat.

Harry looked up from where he was going through his gym bag and smiled at the boy by the door. “Hello, Louis.”

"Hi, Harry," he replied back a sly smile playing at his lips.

"May I ask what you’re doing here," Harry asked even though he could probably guess. Louis would always play this flirting game with him. Seems like something’s going to be done about that today.

"Just here to give you some positive feedback." Louis pushed off the wall and walked over to Harry, swishing his hips seductively until stopping in front of him. "And I must say, I love what I saw out there on the field.”

He smirked down at the shorter boy, suppressing a shiver when Louis began trailing his finger down his torso. “Did you, now?”

Louis hummed in agreement, his finger reaching the top of Harry’s towel. “It made me want to touch. Would you let me touch, Harry?”

Louis’ finger continued to slide along the top of Harry’s towel, making his cock twitch with interest. “Looks like you’re already touching, doesn’t it?”

Louis’ eyes finally met Harry’s, deep green ones. “Well then, what about taste? Would you let me taste you, Harry?” And yes, this was actually happening. Harry closed his eyes, not even bothering to suppress a shiver as he felt Louis’ hand drift down and palm Harry’s semi through the towel.

"Would you let me taste your hard cock, Harry? Let me suck i into my mouth, get it nice and wet, until you come down my throat? I could—"

Harry cut him off by grabbing his wrists, startling him a bit. The taller lad opened his eyes and Louis’ breath hitched seeing his pupils blown wide with lust and determination.

"On your knees."

Louis felt a shiver run down his spine from the dominance in Harry’s voice and immediately dropped down to his knees. Harry ripped the towel off his hips letting his cock spring out. He smirked seeing Louis eyeing his dick hungrily as it dangled in front of him, thick and erect.

"Do you want it, Louis?" Harry teased stroking his shaft slowly, smirk growing wider when Louis licked his lip, his gaze on the lad’s cock unwavering.

"Y-Yes, I want it so bad, Harry."

"Look at me." Louis reluctantly pulled his gaze away from Harry’s beautiful cock and followed his order to look at him. "Tell me what you want, Lou."

And by ‘tell me what you want’ he means beg, which was completely new to Louis. Usually people would beg him for whatever they want and he would oblige. Louis hasn’t ever begged for anything (unless it was something from his mum). Well, this is Harry, so maybe Louis could give in this time.

"Please, Harry, let me suck your cock. I want it so bad, Harry, please," he begged looking desperately up at Harry through his eyelashes.

Harry groaned in appreciation hearing Louis beg for him. Just for him. So, he decided to spare Louis any more desperation by bringing his cock to nudge against Louis’ lips. He eagerly took it into his mouth as far as he could go, moaning at the taste of him while Harry’s hand tangled in his feathery caramel locks.

Harry was definitely the biggest Louis’d ever had but that only encouraged him even more. Like a challenge waiting to be conquered.

Louis pulled his head back, hallowing his cheeks as he made his way down to the tip. He circled the sensitive head with his tongue, licking at the slit to collect the precome that had gathered there, resulting in a loud groan from Harry. He pulled off with a pop, grasping the shaft in his hand, stroking it to spread the spit and precome over it to make the slide a bit easier before taking it back into his mouth.

Above him, Harry’s breathing heavily trying to control his actions because the feel of Louis’ mouth around him is just too much. He’s wanted this for the longest time now, to have Louis all to himself. He suddenly realizes that he’s a complete dumbass for not doing something earlier when Louis takes his cock further into his mouth til his nose nuzzled his stomach.

Harry’s hips hitched forward, accidentally choking Louis and he pulled off gasping for air. The younger boy was about to apologized until he looked into Louis’ eyes, seeing his pupil’s blown so wide his blue iris’ were barely visible. Harry’s breath hitched, surprised to see Louis clasp his hand behind his back, mouth open wide and looking up at him expectantly.

The curly haired boy’s eyebrows raised in question, “So, you like that, huh?” Louis nodded eagerly. “You want me to fuck your mouth, baby?” He nodded again.

The football captain gripped his hair a bit tighter-but not enough to hurt- and pushed his cock past his lips, once again being engulfed in the tight, wet heat. He began moving his hips forward, moaning when Louis immediately hallowed his cheeks increasing the pleasure flowing throughout his body.

"I should’ve known you’d be into this," Harry panted heavily, moving his hips faster and groaning loudly once he felt his tip hit the back of the older boy’s throat. "I see the way you look at me all the time."

Louis looked up at him then and the view of him like this was just obscene. His eye were blown wide and red where tears had escaped, his cheeks hallowed where you could see the line of Harry’s dick as it pistoned in and out, his lips cherry red stretched out over Harry’s girth with a trail of spit leaking out of the corner of his mouth. Absolutely breathtaking.

Harry pulled out with an obscene pop, making Louis whine and trying to take him back into his mouth but Harry pulled away completely. The taller boy chuckled, “You’re practically gagging for it, aren’t you?” Before Louis could even answer, Harry pulled him up to stand on his feet. “Take off your clothes and bend over the counter.”

Louis hurriedly moved to follow his order while Harry searched through his gym bag. Finally, Harry found what he was looking for, a bottle of lube and a condom (don’t ask why he has it in his bag), and turned back to the most beautiful -and sexy- sight he’d ever seen. 

Louis had done exactly Harry had told him to and was now bent over the counter completely bare, back arched in the most exotic curve, his golden skin shining from a thin layer of sweat, and his ass. So plump and round and appealing and right there in front of him. His eyes traveled back up the expanse of Louis’ back until he was looking at Louis’ reflection in front of his face, eyes heavily lidded but not enough to hide the intense stare he was giving Harry.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help us both out here?" His voice sounded so wrecked and Harry smirked since that was from his doing. Making his way over to Louis, Harry set the items down on the counter next to Louis’ hand. He leaned forward, his front aligned with Louis’ back so that his lips were right next to the shorter lad’s ear.

"You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?" Harry purred in his ear, earning a shiver from Louis as he ran his hands up and down his sides.

"Yeah, Harry. Wanted you for so long." Louis said quietly leaning into his touch.

He hummed in response, trailing his hands down past Louis’ curvy hips to squeeze his bum, moaning from the feel of the plump muscle. It feels even better than it looks and that’s saying something. 

"Is that why you’ve been whoring around the school, hmm? Because you’ve wanted me for so long?" A sharp smack landed on Louis’ bum, pushing a surprised gasp out of him.

"I-I.." Harry cut him off with another slap to his bum, a loud moan coming from Louis this time. No one had ever thought to spank him before, as much as everyone is obsessed with his bum, and he loves it so fucking much. Especially since it’s Harry that’s doing it.

"Is that why you’ve slept with every boy that you could find?" Smack. "Acting like a little slut?" Smack. "Like you’re being a little slut for me right now?" Another smack landed on Louis’ bum making him cry out once again. 

By the time Harry was done reigning smacks on Louis’ backside, his head was hanging between his shoulders and breathing heavily, whimpering slightly at the stinging in his bum. His dick harder than it has ever been and stuck between his stomach and the counter top. He didn’t dare reach to touch it to relieve himself, knowing Harry wouldn’t like that.

"So, what should I do with you, huh?" the taller lad continued on. "What do you want, Lou?"

Louis lifted his head to look at Harry through the mirror, flushed completely and turned on beyond the point of return. “W-Want you, Ha-Harry. Want you to fuck me, p-please.”

With one last (softer) smack to Louis’ bum, Harry grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted a good amount onto his fingers. Spreading his plump cheeks apart, Harry circled his rim with a slick finger, resulting in a whine from Louis, his hips pushing back against the finger.

"Such a pretty hole," Harry commented pushing the digit past the rim until it was engulfed to the knuckle. Louis moaned, once again pushing his hip back to take in more of the digit.

"More," he panted. "Another, please, I can take it."

Harry removed his finger and entered the tight heat again, this time with two fingers. He leaned forward to kiss and suck at Louis’ back as he sped up his fingers, scissoring him open and crooking his fingers. Louis practically screamed when Harry added another and crooked them just right hitting is prostate.

"H-Harry! I’m ready, come on!" he moaned desperately and Harry didn’t dare argue. His cock was so hard from the view and sounds coming from Louis he thought it might be turning purple.

He grabbed the condom and ripped it open and slid it over his shaft before coating it with a good amount of lube, temporarily giving him some relief from stroking it a few times.

Lining up with Louis’ entrance, he pushed past the ring of muscle until his hips were aligned against Louis’ ass. They both breathed heavily, Louis because Harry was definitely the biggest he’s ever had, and Harry because Louis so hot and so so tight. He bit his lip in concentration just so he wouldn’t lose control and just start pounding into the smaller boy. Harry knew he was bigger than average size (hell, he know he was bigger than over-average), so he wanted Louis to adjust first, as to not hurt him.

Louis wiggled his hip to test how it’d feel and Harry held his hips tighter and spoke in a strained voice, “Louis, don’t moved.”

"Come on, Harry. Move," Louis whined pushing back on the other lad’s cock buried inside of him.

Harry snapped his hips suddenly, knocking the breath out of Louis. He pulled back until only the tip was still inside and snapped his hips forward, making Louis moan loudly as his hips picked up speed. Harry was just the right size to skim Louis’ prostate every time he pounded into him, having Louis moaning and whining with each thrust.

"F-Fuck," Harry gasped out. "How are you so fucking tight?"

Louis smiled and panted, “Exercises to keep it tight.”

"Really?"

"No, not really. Fuck me harder."

Harry chuckled before obliging to Louis’ command and sped up his thrusts until Louis was being pushed forward by the sheer force of them, his moans becoming louder and higher in pitch. Harry moved his attention to where he and Louis were joined, his dick pistoning in and out of the tight opening. His hips smacking against Louis’ ass, making the cheeks jiggle every time they would meet. It was such an excellent view, Harry could just pass out from it, not to mention the noises that were being pushed out of Louis. Truly pornographic.

When Harry adjusted his position and thrust up, Louis practically stars as he screamed out Harry’s name. “Right there! F-Fuck, Harry, there!”

Harry continued to target that spot with each thrust while Louis moaned louder and higher. Louis panted heavily as he felt heat coil up in his stomach, signalling how close he is.

"Harry, I’m close," he whimpered. He suddenly felt fingers wrap under his chin and raise his head up to look into the mirror.

"Look at yourself while I’m fucking you, Louis. You look so good, babe." Louis moaned seeing his reflection in the mirror. His hair was matted to his head and strewn in every which direction, cheeks flushed, pupils blown, lips bitten red. He looked up to see Harry biting his plump bottom lip in concentration as he continued pounding into him. Their eyes met and Louis moaned seeing the look of pure lust in Harry’s eyes.

"Such a good slut for me, Lou."

Louis lost it at that moment, crying out Harry’s name and coming hard over the counter, completely untouched. Harry knew he wouldn’t last longer as Louis’ walls clenched tight around his cock. With three more thrusts, Harry groaned loudly and emptied his come into the condom. He leaned forward and attached his lips to Louis’ neck, growling ‘mine’ as he sucked a bruise into his golden skin. Louis sighed in content and tilted his head to give Harry more access to his neck.

Harry removed his lips from Louis’ neck and instead attached their lips together. Their lips moved in sync as their tongues tangled together easily. Harry bit Louis’ lip lightly before he moved to detach themselves from where they were still joined. He pulled off the condom and threw it into a nearby trashcan, not caring if it’d be discovered. Louis turned around as Harry gathered him into his arms, both of them sharing Lazy and blissed out smiles.

Harry leaned down and pecked Louis on the lips. “I meant it, you know.” Louis looked up at him, a confused look displayed on his face.. “I want you to be mine and mine only. If you’ll have me.”

Louis smile, curling his fingers in the short hair in the nape of Harry’s neck.

"Yeah, okay."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at beaniebabyharry :)


End file.
